German Published Patent Application No. 196 16 732 describes a control system for a brake system as a function of a value predefined by the driver and/or a corresponding predefined value of a regulating system, e.g., an adaptive cruise control system (ACC), a setpoint value for the control of the brake system, preferably a braking torque setpoint value distributed among the individual brake circuits or wheel brakes, is predefined. This setpoint value is generated by a deceleration regulator which brings the vehicle deceleration in line with a deceleration setpoint value predefined by the driver and/or the at least one other regulating system. The braking torque setpoint values distributed among the individual brake circuits or wheel brakes are then set via braking torque regulators. In distributing the setpoint braking torque among the individual brake circuits or wheel brakes, it is assumed that the brake pressures set at the wheel brakes, or some other control variable used in the individual brake circuits or wheel brakes, are equal (on condition that the setpoint values are equal).
The publication SAE Paper 950759, “VDC: The Vehicle Dynamics Control System of Bosch,” by Anton van Zanten, Rainer Erhardt and Georg Pfaff, describes a control system for a brake system in which a setpoint braking torque value is converted into a setpoint brake pressure for a wheel brake via a hydraulics model and into trigger signals for the control of the valve arrangement assigned to the wheel brake. This ensures that the desired braking torque and the desired brake pressure are set at each wheel brake. The hydraulics model is also used to determine the brake pressure in the wheel brake and the braking force exerted, or the braking torque, as a function of the trigger signals for the valve arrangement